Daddy's Little Girl
by celloz rule
Summary: Kurt finds out that Allie is pregnant with his child and he doesn't know what to tell Jane.
1. Unexpected News

Kurt, Patterson, Reade, Zapata, and Jane gathered in Weller's apartment after a long day at work. Pizza had been ordered and beer had already been brought out. They all sat around laughing and enjoying each other's company when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it," Kurt said setting his beer down and standing up from where he sat on the couch. The bent over and kissed Jane before going to answer the door. The others returned to their conversation as Weller walked away. He approached the door and opened it, expecting it to be the pizza. To his surprise, Allie was there. "Allie, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and figured I'd stop by, but it appears that you have company, so I can come back later," she said nervously.

"No no, it's fine. Come in," he said opening the door more for her to enter.

"That's okay," she said taking a step back. "I actually wanted to talk to you alone."

"Alright then," Kurt said stepping into the hallway, curious about what she could want. He shut the door behind him to separate them from the rest of the team. "What did you want to take about?"

"It's about - I'm pregnant," Allie said bluntly as she handed him a sonogram. "3 months actually. I wanted to tell you sooner but the truth is, I'm not good at these kinds of things." Weller kept looking from the picture to Allie in shock.

"You're pregnant," he mumbled trying to process what was happening.

"I'm not saying that we should get back together, but if you want to be a part of this kid's life, I willing to make space for you. I don't need an answer right away. I just wanted you to know."

"Delivery for Kurt Weller?" a delivery man asked as he approached the apartment.

"Good night Kurt," Allie said before walking away. Kurt stood dazed, still trying to figure out what happened.

"Yeah, sorry," Weller said shaking out of it and acknowledging the man.

"Here you go," said the man as he passed off the food. Kurt paid for the pizza and returned to his apartment. He entered the kitchen and set the food on the counter.

"What took you so long?" Patterson asked leading the pack into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing," he replied trying to shake off the question. Jane came up behind him and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," Kurt responded, still trying to process the information.


	2. US Marshal

A few weeks past and were uneventful until one morning when Patterson was debriefing the team.

"I've called the US Marshals in to assist us with this case," Patterson said as she explained the information. "Charles Steiner will have to be put in the Witness Protection Program, that is, if we can locate him and he proves to be beneficial in capturing Ramirez." Just then the elevator doors opened and out stepped Allison Knight with two other men.

"Good morning everyone," she said as she joined the huddle. She glanced at Kurt awkwardly as she was greeted with a few hellos.

"Well that's it's. I've sent you the address for Steiner. Allie, you've been caught up right?" Patterson asked as she pulled the information off of the monitors.

"Yep. I was debriefed on my way over," Allie stated.

"Allie, may I speak to you in my office?" Kurt asked randomly.

"Um, sure," she replied looking around the group.

"You guys go get ready. We'll catch up with you in a moment," Kurt instructed, leading Allie towards his office. The other agents disappeared, Jane walking back to the lab with Patterson.

"What do you think they're talking about," Jane asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just making sure she is completely caught up. Or they could be forming a plan for once we have Steiner in custody," Patterson said trying to sound reassuring.

"I guess you're right, but I don't know. He's been acting strange recently."

"Jane, you're getting yourself worked up. Just ask him tonight."

"I guess. I'll see you later," Jane said before taking off.

"Good luck out there!"

* * *

"Kurt, if this is about the case, I'm fine. I'm not worried about it. I'll be fine. I don't need you-," Allie started before being interrupted.

"I'm in," Kurt said cutting her off.

"Wait. What?" she asked wanting to make sure she heard him right.

"I'm in," he said again.

"Good, good. That's good," she smiled as she gave him a hug. "You know you don't need to come to every appointment. I can keep you up to date."

"I'll come. I want to be there."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he said rubbing her forearms reassuringly. "And I don't doubt your judgment on whether or not you should be in the field. Nothing I could say would stop you." Allie smiled at his comment.

"Thank you, Kurt," she said as they exited the office to go prepare for the mission.


	3. Sonogram

_2 months later_

"Good morning beautiful," Kurt whispered as he kneeled on the bed, bent over and kissed Jane. She smiled and mumbled something before rolling over. "I'm going to get in the shower. Breakfast is ready." Kurt got up and went to the bathroom, the sound of running water soon coming from that direction. In a few minutes, Jane was awake and out of bed. She retrieved Kurt's dress shirt from the floor and put it on, buttoning a few of the buttons. She proceeded to lazily make her way to the kitchen where Kurt had made her a breakfast of french toast and scrambled eggs. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and took a seat at the bar.

Once she had eaten the food, Jane placed the plate in the sink and returned to the bedroom, hoping she could join Kurt. As she rounded the corner on her way out of the kitchen, she accidently knocked his wallet off of the counter. She reached over to pick it up and noticed that a few papers had fallen out of it. She picked them up and flipped them over. On the opposite sides were sonogram images. On the backs were measurements and dates. She flipped the most recent one back over and studied the picture confused. Then she noticed a name at the bottom left-hand corner. _Allison Knight._ Was Allie pregnant? Just then Kurt's phone went off in the bedroom. She placed the sonograms back in his wallet and set it back on the counter. She returned to the bedroom and picked up his phone. It was a text:

 _Allison:_

 _Appointment 8:30 this morning to see our little girl._

Jane stared at the message in shock. Those sonograms _were_ Allie's, and they were of her and Kurt's daughter. Jane stood frozen in shock. Why hadn't he told her? Just then the bathroom door opened and Kurt walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you enjoy the breakfast?" Kurt asked. Jane turned around and looked at him in shock and disgust.

"Allie's pregnant?" she asked. Weller's body froze at the question.

"Jane, I didn't want you to find out like this," he soothed, taking a step towards her. She took a few steps back to keep the distance.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes and her voice cracking.

"Jane-"

"No. You don't get to _Jane_ me. You are having a child with Allie and you didn't think once to tell me? Me, _your_ girlfriend!" she screamed at him. "How long have you known?" she asked quietly.

"Four months," he said sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Four months. For four months you knew about this and didn't tell me?! What is she, eight months?"

"Seven."

"Seven months..." she said letting the words hang in the air. She ripped his shirt off and pulled on her own clothes. "Goodbye Kurt," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Weller stood there as the front door slammed shut. The sound echoed in the air until it was just him standing alone in silence. He had really messed this up.


	4. Irish Creme Hot Chocolate

There was a knock at the front door. Patterson rushed to open it. Standing there was Jane, clothes wrinkled, hair in a mess and eyes soggy and smudged with mascara.

"Oh, honey! What happened?" Patterson asked shocked at the scene before her. Jane tried to wipe away the tears that were still rolling down her cheek, but it was no use. Patterson ushered her in and sat her down on the couch. She grabbed a box of tissues and sat down next to her friend. "What happened?"

"Allie is pregnant... with Kurt's child," she said staring at the floor in front of her.

"I'm so sorry!" Patterson exclaimed pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"I accidently found out this morning when I knocked his wallet off the counter and the sonograms fell out. She also texted him about the appointment this morning. She's seven months pregnant and he's known for four months..." Jane lost it and cried into Patterson's shoulder. Patterson rubbed her back, trying to be reassuring and comforting.

"What are you going to do?" she asked after Jane's sobs started to subside.

"I don't know. I just need to be away from him."

"That's understandable." There was a long pause. "Why don't I make you a cup of Irish Creme hot chocolate, you can take a nice hot shower and borrow a pair of clothes, and we can do whatever you want today." Jane nodded in agreement to the idea. "Alright. Why don't you take a shower and freshen up and I can prepare the hot chocolate?" Jane nodded and made her way to the guest shower.

30 minutes later Jane emerged from the bathroom. "Do you feel better?" Patterson asked handing her the hot beverage.

"Yeah. Thank you," Jane said returning to her spot on the couch.

"How about we go to the spa, swing by the local farmer's market and pick up some fresh ingredients for soup and watch _Top Gun_ or _Footloose_ or something like that?"

"That sounds good."

"I also have some Oreo's we can work on." Jane smiled remembering the time in the cabin.

"That would be nice."

"Sounds like a plan!" Patterson said picking up her phone and purse. "It's a girls day then."

* * *

"I love this scene!" Patterson exclaimed as she plopped onto the couch with a pack of mint Oreo's. Jane reached over and removed two cookies from the package. "Tom Cruise is a piece of work. This is so much better than going into work."

"Thanks for reminding me," Jane retorted. "Why can't we just sit around watching movies all day?"

"You will be fine. We will figure this out," Patterson said trying to talk her friend off of a ledge. "In all honesty, if it came down to it, you'd win in a fight."

"Totally," Jane replied smiling as she took a few more cookies.

"Who knows what this will bring," Patterson said trying to make light of the conversation. Jane shot her a look that was a mix of sarcasm and distaste.

"Really? Weller having a daughter?"

"Who knows! I'm just saying, you never know."

"I do know one thing, and that is that I don't want anything to do with him."

"You'll be fine," Patterson said. "Now let's focus on the beautiful volleyball scene before it's over."


	5. Fingers and Toes

"This might be cold," the tech said before squeezing the ultrasound jelly onto Allie's belly. She smiled and looked up at Kurt as they began the appointment. "How far along are you?"

"29 weeks," Allie said as she waited for an image to appear on the monitor. She squeezed Kurt's hand tighter as the image appeared.

"There she is," the tech said. She held the wand still for the expectant parents to see their baby.

"There she is," Kurt said looking at his daughter.

"Look at her little fingers!" Allie exclaimed pointing to the screen. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 10 perfect fingers."

"And 10 toes," Kurt said counting the toes on her feet.

"She's growing right on track," the tech said taking note of the measurements. The parents smiled at each other. "Would you like a copy of the sonogram?"

"Two please," Kurt said. The tech wiped the jelly off of Allie's stomach and handed the pictures to her. The two scheduled their next appointment and headed to their cars. "Allie," Kurt said stopping her before she climbed into her vehicle. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah," she answered smiling. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Jane found out this morning."

"That's good, right? No more secrets."

"She found the sonograms in my wallet. We had an argument and she stormed out of my apartment," Weller looked at the asphalt.

"Oh, Kurt. You didn't tell her?" Allie asked concerned.

"I didn't know how to."

"So when did you plan on telling her? After the baby was born?" Allie asked now frustrated.

"It's not like it's easy to tell your girlfriend 'Hey, you remember Allie? Yeah she's pregnant and I'm the father and I want to be a part of my kid's life, but we can still be together'. Things like that don't just come up!" Allie sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I can't help you with this one," Allie said getting into her car. "Just talk to her. You owe her that much." She shut the door and drove off, Weller standing there wondering what tomorrow morning would look like.


	6. Simple Conversation

The next morning Patterson and Jane walked into work together.

"Remember, just go up to him and ask to speak to him in his office. He at least owes you that," Patterson urged. "You will be fine. You've got this." Jane gave her a half-hearted smile as they stepped off of the Siok elevator. They glanced over to see if Weller was in his office. Sure enough, he was. "Look at that. He is already here. You've got this, go." Jane started off towards the Assistant Director's office. She glanced back for a reassuring smile from Patterson, who waved her hands urging her to keep walking. Jane reached for the door handle and inhaled deeply. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she pushed the door open. She walked in and stood in front of his desk.

"I'm going to have to call you back," Kurt said looking up at Jane. He hung up the phone call and looked at her. "Good morning Jane."

"Good morning," she replied. There was a long awkward pause. "When did you plan on telling me about Allie and why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kurt studied her for a moment, carefully picking his words.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"Which part? The part where she is pregnant or the fact that you're the father?"

"Um, uh," he was caught completely off guard. "None of this was planned. I was just as shocked as you are when I found out, but I didn't know how to tell you that Allie was pregnant with my child, but that I still wanted to stay with you. It was stupid of me to keep it from you. I am sorry," he said sounding disappointed in himself. Jane stared at him, taking in everything he had said. "Can you forgive me?" he asked. Jane thought about his question for a while. Here was Kurt Weller, groveling at her feet, asking for forgiveness.

"I understand where you're coming from, but that doesn't mean it was right to keep it from me. I can forgive you, but I think we need to spend sometime apart and evaluate whether we can get back to what we were," Jane stated. Kurt stared at her, holding her gaze. She remained stoic, not wanting to reveal how angry she was, nor wanting to show how much she want to be in his arms.

"Ok," he said kind of shocked. What was he expecting? For her to come running back to him?

"I'm going to go now. Patterson said she wanted to talk to me," Jane said pointing to the glass door.

"Yeah. Right. Ok. See you later then," Kurt said try not to sound stupid.

"Bye," Jane said smiling on her way out. No matter how angry she was at him, his dumbfounded expression always made her smile.


	7. Waiting Rooms and Elevators

"How did it go?" Patterson asked as Jane entered the room.

"It could've gone worse," Jane replied as she took a seat on a nearby stool.

"At least you cleared the air and sorted things out, right?"

"I don't know."

"You'll be fine," Patterson said giving her a reassuring smile. "Trust me."

* * *

The next morning Jane awoke with a text message on her phone:

 _Allie was in a terrible car accident last night. I am on my way to the hospital now. I don't know if I'll be in tomorrow._

 _\- Weller_

Jane's stomach sank. Despite the events of the past few days, Kurt was still a friend. She quickly got dressed and drove to the hospital. Once she was there, she ran to the front desk, eager to learn about Allie.

"Hi. I am looking for Alison Knight. She was brought in last night," Jane stated to the lady at the front desk.

"It says here she is in the ICU on the 12th floor. Take those elevators to your right," the woman instructed.

"Thank you," Jane said rushing towards the metal doors. Once on the twelfth floor, she asked the front desk about Allie.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Only family is allowed back to the rooms," the receptionist kept saying. Defeated, Jane walked to the waiting room and took a seat. She texted Kurt, then sat there impatiently waiting for him. He was soon in the waiting room.

"Kurt. How is she?" Jane asked standing up. He looked drained.

"Allie is doing better. She had a liver laceration and a collapsed lung that they had to fix surgically. She is on a ventilator now," Kurt said, inhailing deeply.

"And the baby?" Jane asked.

"They had to perform an emergency c-section. She is in the NICU now. The wreck didn't cause her any damage but..." he trailed off. "But her heart didn't developed properly. She needs a heart transplant soon." Jane's heart sank.

"Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"There was nothing any of us could have done," he said wiping a tear from his cheek. "I'm going to go back now. Thank you for coming."

"Yeah. I'm going to wait out here if that is ok. Please let me know if I can get you anything."

"Thanks," Kurt said as he turned and started walking away. Jane plopped down onto the nearest seat, trying to internalize everything she was just told. _How could this have happened?_ she thought to herself. Down the hall, Kurt got onto an elevator and pressed the button for the 15th floor, the NICU.


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

Kurt stepped off of the elevator and onto the 15th floor. He walked over to the window and watched all of the little babies. There, in an incubator, was his daughter: Adeline Amelia Weller. He walked over to he front desk.

"Hello. I would like to hold my daughter. They said I can come up here to see her and that spending time with her might help her get better," Kurt said to the nurse at the desk.

"No problem. Right this way," the nurse said smiling. She led Kurt to a private room with a rocking chair, a bed, and a view over the hospital's garden. "What is her name?."

"Adeline Weller," Kurt responded.

"Okay. I'll be right back." The nurse left and returned a few moments later with the incubator. "Go ahead and sit down, and if you want to, you can take your shirt off. Skin to skin contact is good for her. It's good for her to heart your heart and to feel the warmth of your skin." Kurt unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it off of his arms. He set it on the bed and took a seat in the rocking chair. The nurse delicately picked the tiny baby up and carried her over to her father. She placed the baby in Kurt's big, strong, arms. "Just press that button if you need anything." The nurse smiled and then left the room. There he was, Kurt and his daughter. He stared at her in awe. She was so frail, yet so perfect. She didn't deserve the things she had gone through. Kurt held her closer to his chest so that she could hear his heart. She was so tiny compared to him. It melted his heart. He loved her to pieces. He would do everything in his power to protect her and to keep her safe. He wanted the best for her.

"I wish your mother could see you," he spoke softly to her. "She is sick right now, but she will get better. And we will find you a heart. You just need to hang in there. Everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I love you Addy." Kurt sat there for hours rocking with his daughter. He didn't want to leave her side. When the clock on the wall displayed 6:30, he knew he the doctor would be doing rounds soon. He would wait to see how his Addy was doing, and then he would go downstairs to check on Allie.

The doctor came by soon and checked on Adeline. She had improved a little bit, but she was still in critical condition. Kurt reluctantly handed her back to the nurse who took the little girl back to the room with the other babies.

Kurt returned downstairs to Allie's bedside. When he got there, the doctor was in the room. He told Kurt that Allie was improving and that she could come off of the ventilator soon. Weller thanked the doctor, then took a seat.

"She's beautiful Allie," he spoke to her. "I wish you could see her. She is so tiny and fragile, but she is so perfect. She needs a new heart, but I don't want you to worry about her. You need to focus on getting better. I spent time with her all day. If only you could hold her." Kurt spent the rest of the night with Allie, and after rounds the next morning, he returned to his daughter. His Adeline.


	9. Friendly Face

The next morning Kurt returned to the ICU. As he was getting off of the elevator, he ran into Jane.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting to see you here," Kurt said surprised.

"I wanted to stop by. How are things going?" Jane asked concerned.

"Allie is getting better. They hope to take her off of the ventilator today."

"That's good. And the baby?"

"Adeline. Addy is still hanging in there. She is in critical condition still, but she is making minor improvements."

"That's good," Jane replied, the atmosphere growing tense. "How are you?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked confused for a moment. "I'm-I'm hanging in there."

"That's good." They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Can I meet Adeline?"

"You want to see her?" Weller asked, shocked that Jane would want to meet his daughter.

"If you don't mind."

"Sure," Kurt said. "Follow me."

* * *

Once they got to the NICU, they were greeted by a friendly face.

"Good morning Mr. Weller. Here to visit your daughter again?" the nurse greeted. She had been there everyday and had helped Kurt with Adeline.

"Good morning. Yes. Same room as usual?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. I'll go get her."

Kurt walked to the small room and took his shirt off.

"What-" Jane said confused and startled.

"Skin-to-skin contact is good for her," Weller said smiling. Soon the nurse came into the room. Kurt walked over to the incubator and picked up his daughter.

"I've got you. It's ok," he cooed as the baby squirmed. "Daddy has you." He returned to the rocking chair and sat down.

"Just let me know if you need anything," the nurse said smiling as she left.

"Thank you," Weller replied. The door shut and it was just the three of them in the room. "Jane, this is Adeline Rose Weller. My daughter," Kurt said proudly. Jane smiled and came closer to see the little girl. She was so small compared to her father.

"She is precious Kurt," Jane exclaimed.

"She is. She's a fighter, aren't you?" Kurt asked his daughter. "Mommy is getting better. Hopefully she can come up and visit you soon." Jane smiled at the two of them. It was adorable to see them together. Here was Kurt Weller, melting in the hands of a little girl.

"Well I should be going. Patterson had something to show me at work," Jane said as she back up towards the door.

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by. It means a lot," Kurt said appreciatively.

"No problem. I'm glad they are getting better. Let me know if I can do anything or get you anything."

"I will. Thank you." Then Jane left Weller and his daughter alone for some bonding time.


	10. Just Breathe

Kurt stood in the back of the room as the doctors prepped to remove the intubation tube.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" The doctor asked one more time.

"I'm sure. I want to be here when she wakes up," Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright. Let's begin," the doctor said as he began the procedure. He removed the tape that was holding the tube in place. Then he turned the ventilator off, then slowly pulled the tube out of Allie's throat. They then placed a nasal cannula in her nose to assist her with getting oxygen. Allie's eyes began to flutter open. Soon she was awake and looking around.

"Kurt?" Allie asked groggily. She looked around the room with squinted eyes. "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital. You were in a bad car accident," Kurt said moving to her side and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"And the baby?" she asked. There was a moment of silence. "Kurt, where is our baby?" she asked again growing concerned.

"She is in the NICU. They had to perform an emergency c-section."

"Is she ok?" There was a long pause. "Kurt."

"She has a heart defect. She needs a heart transplant and soon," he said trailing off.

"I want to see her. I want to see my baby!" Allie demanded, tears growing in her eyes. She tried to ignore the soreness of her throat.

"You're too weak to move," the doctor said trying to calm her down.

"I want...to see...my baby..." Allie demanded more, this time struggling to breathe. Tears now streamed down her face. The doctor placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth so that she could get pure oxygen.

"It's ok. Just breath. She is safe," Kurt soothed. She grabbed his forearm and gave him a fearful look. Weller looked up at the doctor, pleading with him to allow her to see their daughter.

"If you can get your breathing under control, you can go see her," the doctor stated. Allie closed her eyes and laid her head against the pillow. Kurt reached his hand up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She began to take deeper breaths. She wanted nothing more than to see her daughter.


	11. Pulse

The next morning the doctor cleared Allie to see her daughter.

"You are allowed to visit her under two conditions. You must stay in a wheelchair and you cannot be alone," the doctor instructed.

"I think I can do that," Allie said as she slowly moved her legs over the side of the bed. Kurt moved to stand in front of her and he and a nurse assisted her into the wheelchair. Weller pushed Allie over to the elevator and took her up to the 15th. Once there, Kurt took her to a small room while one of the nurses retrieved their daughter. "I can't wait to hold her," Allie said impatiently. Soon the nurse returned with Adeline.

"Here she is," the nurse said smiling. Kurt walked over and picked up his daughter. He carefully carried her over to her mother and placed her in her arms. Allie stared in awe at the tiny human she held.

"Adeline Rose Weller," Kurt said watching the pair.

"Hello Adeline. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm your mother," Allie whispered to the little girl.

"I told you she would be here soon, didn't I Addy," Weller stated. Allison chuckled.

"You've gotten to spend some good quality time with your daddy haven't you?"

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but I have some bad news," the nurse interjected. The parents looked up, concerned looks on their face. "When the doctors did rounds this morning, they updated her chart. Despite the fact that she is at the top of the donor list, tiny hearts are rare. She doesn't have much time left." The parents stared in shock. Tears formed in their eyes. Their baby girl was rapidly declining in their arms.

"Thank you... thank you for the update," Kurt said chocked up. "Can we have a moment alone?"

"Sure. I'll be right outside if you need anything," the nurse said excusing herself. Kurt squatted down in front of Allie's wheelchair.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We love her while we still have her and hope she gets a heart," Kurt said placing his hand on his daughter's head.

"There has to be more that we can do. I just met her!" Allie whispered weakly, her voice still hoarse. Kurt looked down at his sleeping daughter. He wanted to give her the world. He wanted to protect her, but this was one thing he couldn't prevent.

The parents spent the rest of they day with their daughter, but at 8:36pm, Adeline lost her fight.


	12. Embrace

Jane took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door to Weller's apartment. She debated whether or not to actually come, but here she was. The door opened and there, standing before her, was a disheveled Kurt Weller. He looked drained and exhausted.

"Hello," Jane greeted.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked realizing who it was.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"Do you want to come in?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Jane replied smiling. They entered the messy apartment. Never had Jane seen his place look like this.

"I um- I have been-"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Jane said, placing her hand on Kurt's arm, stopping him from cleaning. He looked at her with a sad, understanding smile.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked making his way to the kitchen. "You know Allie moved back home. I don't know what happened to Connor. I haven't heard from her since she left the hospital. I hope-"

"Kurt," she said empathetically. He stopped and turned around to look at her. They stared at each other for a long time. The silence was deafening. "How are _you_ doing?" There was a long pause. Kurt's shoulder's dropped.

"I miss her _so_ much," he replied. It pained him to speak of his daughter. "I wish I could've done more. I think about her every day. How tiny she was. How perfect she was." Kurt was now in tears. Jane walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I failed her. I failed Allie. I failed you."

"No you didn't," Jane soothed. "You didn't fail any of us. You did everything you could."

"But I feel like I could've done more."

"You couldn't control how her heart formed. You couldn't control Allie moving home."

"I failed to let you in."

"You did what you thought was best. That is all anybody was asking for." They stood in the kitchen for a while in silence. Kurt wrapped his arms around Jane.

"I've missed you," he said softly. Jane was surprised to hear that from him, but she was glad. She had missed him so much over the past month.

"I've missed you too," she replied. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. No one should have to experience something like this, let alone by themselves."

"I just wish I could be back in that room holding her. Holding my little Adeline."

"I know, but now you have to keep moving forward. You need to be strong; be the kind of man you wanted Adeline to look up to."

"Thank you, Jane, for everything," he replied as he thought about what she had said.

Kurt would take the next few weeks off to recover from the loss of Adeline. Jane and Weller would rekindle their bond and get back together, but there would always be a hole in his heart. A hole that could never be filled, because it was reserved for daddy's little girl: Adeline Rose Weller.


End file.
